Jashin
by Uchida tokugawa
Summary: Dia adalah seorang Shinobi Immortal yang terkenal dengan sifat bodoh dan pemuja Jashin bagaimana jika Shinobi ini berada dizaman dxd?
1. Chapter 1

Yo minna! Uchida mau publish fic ide temen nih! Dan juga Uchida mau memberitahu bahwa mungkin fic Iam father akan hiatus beberapa dekade :v.

 **¤Happy Read¤**

 _ **Op' Ost: Go! (Flow)**_

 **Warning:** Immortal human, Occ, abal", geje, Garing,Agama sesat ,dll.

 **¤Uchida tokugawa¤**

-Present-

 **~JASHIN~**

 **Summary:**

Hidan yang immortal serta telah hampir ribuan tahun terkubur karena ulah Shikamaru saat dulu melawanya akhirnya kembali bangkit saat lubang tanah yang menguburnya tiba tiba saja bercahaya dan membuat tubuhnya kembali utuh yang ia percayai bahwa itu adalah berkah dari dewa Jashin, namun saat ia mengetahui bahwa dunia ini sudah berbeda dengan dunia shinobi dulu membuatnya penasaran dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkelana dan juga menyebarkan agama Jashinya!

Bagaimanakah kisah Hidan didunianya yang baru itu?

 **¤Chapter 1¤**

 **(Awakening)**

Suatu malam saat tepat tengah disebuah taman disebuah kota yang bernama Kuoh itu terjadi suatu fenomena yang jika menurut manusia dan akal logika adalah fenomena ajaib, yaitu keluarnya sinar yang membentuk pola lingkaran dan pola segita dibagian tengahnya ditanah taman itu yang lama kelamaan semakin terang sinarnya hingga akhirnya menjadi suatu ledakan yang tidak terlalu memancing perhatian orang orang yang sudah terlelap dimalam itu, dan dari ledakan itu terbukalah sebuah lubang yang cukup dalam namun tidak sampai beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara orang dari dalam lubang tersebut yang sepertinya sedang berusaha keluar dari dalam lubang tersebut.

"Ugh! Akhirnya mukjizat Jashin kudapatkan" Ucap seseorang yang mulai keluar dari dalam lubang itu dengan memanjatnya dan baru menampakan surai putih yang disisir klimis kebelakang serta jubah awan merah yang ia kenakan.

Sosok bersurai putih tersebut dengan susah payah memanjat untuk bisa keluar dari lubang tersebut akhirnya terwujud dan sempat menyumpah serapahi dirinya sendiri saat mengingat bahwa dirinya bisa berjalan ditembok dan tidak perlu memanjat untuk keluar karena ia mempunyai chakra.

"Yang aku ingat disini saat itu adalah hutan" Ucap Sosok tersebut sambil memandang sekeliling taman dan pandangannya berhenti saat melihat ada pejalan kaki yang sedang berjalan ditrotoar, kemudian sosok tersebut memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada sosok tersebut..

"Hei kau!" Ucap sosok tersebut agak nyaring saat memanggil seorang pejalan kaki yang lewat tadi.

Sedangkan pejalan yang merasa bahwa dirinya sipanggilpun akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah sipemanggil.

"Hm?"

"Kau shinobi dari desa mana?"

"Anda terlalu banyak membaca manga"

"Manga? Apa itu? Desa baru"

"Apakah anda bodoh?"

"Hei! Aku Hidan sang penganut Jashin tertaat tidak akan mendapatkan kebodohan! Berani sekali kau!"

Sedangkan pejalan yang mendengar sosok atau Yang lebih dikenal bernama Hidan tersebut sedang marah marah Geje dan narsis akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkanya seorang diri karena Hidan dianggap orang gila oleh Pejalan tersebut.

"H-hei! Aku masih bertanya kepadamu!" teriak Hidan namun tidak direspon oleh sang pejalan tadi yang malah semakin jauh meninggalkan Hidan dan akhirnya Hidan hanya bisa mengeluarkan sumpah serapah entah pada siapa.

"Hah! Dasar sialan, mungkin aku harus mencari informasi tentang tempat ini dulu dan juga aku tidak merasakan adanya chakra diseluruh tempat ini, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi selama aku terkubur ya?" Ucap Hidan pelan saat sedang memperhatikan daerah sekelilingnya dan akhirnya mulai melangkah menuju jalan raya.

Hidan hanya berjalan dalam diam saat dirinya mulai melangkah menuju jalan raya yang sama sekali belum ia ketahui bahkan ia sempat berpikir keras saat melihat sebuah mobil melintas dihadapanya, namun akhirnya ia menyerah berpikir karena memang ia tidak mengetahuinya.

"Hah... Ini sangat membingungkan, memangnya aku terkubur selama berapa dekade ya?" Ujar Hidan sambil berjalan menyeberang dipersimpangan jalan dan tidak memperhatikan bahwa jalan yang ia lewati itu sedang lampu hijau.

Tin!

Tin!

"Apa!"

Brak!

Hidan yang mendengar suara aneh dari samping kananya memutuskan untuk menoleh dan ternganga saat melihat sebuah truck atau yang menurut hidan adalah benda aneh itu sedang melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearahnya dan akhirnya menabraknya sehingga membuat dirinya terpental beberapa meter kedepan, sedangkan sisopir truck yang mengira bahwa ia telah membunuh seseorang akhirnya memutuskan untuk kabur meninggalkan Hidan yang ternyata belum mati.

"Brengsek! Apa apan tadi itu!, rasanya sakit sekali tahu!" Teriak Hidan kesal saat dirinya mendapat serangan dadakan jika menurutnya ,karena dirinya belum memahami dunianya saat ini.

Setelah beberapa menit mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya akhirnya Hidan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalananya entah kemana itu, namun saat sampai disebuah gereja tua yang berada dipinggir kota tersebut, Hidan sedikit menaikan alisnya ketika merasakan aura asing dan mendengar beberapa suara gaduh dari dalam gereja tersebut.

"Ada sesuatu didalam Gereja tersebut" Ucap Hidan pelan sambil memandang Gereja dihadapanya, kemudian melangkah pelan menuju dalam Gereja.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

"emmm"

Brakh!

"Brengsek!"

Hidan menempelkan telinganya didaun pintu saat sudah sampai didepan pintu gereja tersebut karena ingin mendengar apa yang sedang terjadi didalam namun na'as bagi Hidan karena baru saja menempelkan telinganya namun tiba tiba pintu itu hancur saat sebuah kursi gereja melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menghantam pintu tersebut dari dalam sehingga Hidan yang berada dibagian luar terkena imbasnya dengan ikut terpental.

Brugh!

"Siapa yang melemparnya brengsek!" Teriak Hidan kesal sambil memandang kedalam gereja ingin mencari sipelempar dan ia melihat seorang gadis kecil bersurai putih dan seorang pria yang hidan anggap sebagai pendeta yang sedang mengacungkan pistol kearahnya.

"Hoho! Ada penganggu rupanya, mungkin malam ini aku akan membunuh satu iblis dan satu manusia" Ucap pria yang Hidan anggap pendeta tersebut sambil menyeringai psycho.

Hidan yang mendengar perkataan pendeta tersebut menjadi kesal dan dengan perlahan ia bangkit dari acara tidurnya karena sehabis terkena lemparan kursi tadi.

"Kau berbicara begitu seperti kau itu yakin bisa membunuhku saja, itu sudah melanggar peraturan Jashin tau" Ucap Hidan pelan sambil bersidekap.

"perkenalkan namaku adalah Freed dan juga Kau kira aku tidak dapat membunuhmu hah? Dan juga siapa itu Jashin? Apa itu sejenis kotoran?" Balas serta perkenalan pendeta yang bernama Freed tadi dengan nada meremehkan, dan jangan ditanya lagi reaksi apa yang dikeluarkan Hidan.

"K-kau! Berani sekali menghina Jashin! Kau harus dimurnikan dengan cara dibunuh!" Teriak Hidan kesal kemudian mengambil sabit bermata tiga dari punggungnya dan menghunuskanya kearah pendeta tersebut.

Sedangkan Freed hanya menyeringai saat melihat Tingkah Hidan yang menurutnya lemah dan dengan wajah meremehkan ia menunjuk Hidan dengan pistol yang berada ditangannya tepat dijantung kemudian berkata, " Kalau begitu majulah!" tantang Freed sambil menyeringai.

"Kau tahu...aku sedang kesal tadi karena diserang oleh mahluk besi entah itu apa dan sekarang ada seorang yang berani menghina Jashin...dan kesabaranku sudah habis kau tahu" Ucap Hidan pelan sambil melangkah maju mendekati Freed.

"Itu tidak ada hubunganya denganku jadi...Matilah" Balas Freed pelan kemudian menarik tuas peluru dan menembaknya.

Dor!

Dor!

Dor!

"Hmmm...kau sebut ini serangan? Apakah kau bercanda?" Ejek Hidan sambil memandang dadanya yang berlubang sehabis terkena tembakan dari Freed.

Sedangkan Freed yang melihat kemampuan Hidan tersebut hanya mampu terkejut dan tidak jauh berbeda dengan gadis bersurai putih yang sedari tadi hanya menonton dari pinggir.

"A-apa! Tidak mungkin!" Ucap Freed tergagap saat melihat Hidan tidak mati saat terkena tembakan tepat dijantung.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranku Brengsek!" Teriak Hidan yang langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Freed yang masih terkejut dengan kemampuan Hidan tadi.

Wussh!

Trank!

Trank!

Crash!

Tap!

"hmm...bersiaplah merasakan kesakitan kau" Ucap Hidan sambil menjilat darah yang berada diujung Sabit bermata tiganya itu.

"kesakitan apa hah? Kau hanya bisa menggores kecil ditanganku saja" Balas Freed sambil memandang luka kecil ditanganya saat terkena tebasan sabit milik Hidan barusan.

Hidan hanya menyeringai saat mendengar perkataan Freed barusan dan kemudian Hidan menebas ujung jarinya sampai meneteskan darah dilantai gereja tersebut dan dengan perlahan Hidan membuat sebuah lambang dari darahnya tersebut kemudian melangkah memasuki lambang tersebut sambil menyeringai kearah Freed yang memandangnya bingung.

"Kau belum pernah dikutuk ya..." Ucap Hidan pelan dan dengan perlahan tubuh Hidan berubah warna menjadi hitam pekat dengan aksen tulang disetiap anggota tubuhnya.

Sedangkan Freed hanya menaikan alisnya saat mendengar serta melihat perubahan Hidan tersebut, "Kau berbicara yang tidak jelas disaat kau akan mati ya" Balas Freed sombong.

"Mati? Hahaha kau akan kuberi tahu kekuatan Jashin yang sebenarnya" Ucap Hidan sambil mengeluarkan batangan besi hitam dari dalam jubahnya dan kemudian mengarahkanya kejantungnya sendiri, "Bersiaplah merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa!" Sambung Hidan dengan suara psycho.

Jleb!

"Arrgh!"

"Hahahaha! bagaimana hah! Sakit?, nikmatilah karya Jashin tersebut!"

Suara tusukan dan rintihan serta tawa Hidan yang nyaring saat melihat Freed jatuh tergeletak memegangi dadanya sambil memuntahkan darah.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Ucap Freed lemah sepertinya sedang diambang kematian.

"Itulah kekuatan Jashin yang sebenarnya, jadi jangan seenaknya saja menghina Jashin" Balas Hidan batangan hitam yang menancap dijantungnya.

"S-sial..." Ucap Freed pelan disaat dirinya meregang nyawa.

Hidan yang melihat musunya tadi Mati kemudian menghela nafas pelan dan mengalihkan pandanganya pada gadis bersurai yang menatapnya datar dan takut dari pinggir.

"Yo! Kau! Maafkan aku karena sudah membunuh musuhmu ini" Ucap Hidan sambil menatap Gadis tersebut.

Sedangkan gadis tersebut hanya diam namun tetap memandang Hidan dengan waspada, siapa tahu saja Hidan ini adalah musuh, mungkin seperti inilah isi pikiran dari gadis tersebut, namun acara berpikir gadis tersebut terhenti saat muncul sebuah lambang sihir yang lama kelamaan dari lambang tersebut mengeluarkan seorang gadis bersurai dark blue yang diikat ponytail.

"Koneko kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gadis yang baru datang tersebut dan berjalan mendekati Koneko.

"Aku baik-baik saja Akeno-nee karena dibantu oleh dia" jawab Koneko dengan datar sambil menunjuk Hidan yang hanya memandang mereka sedari tadi.

Akeno mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Hidan kemudian perhatiannya tertuju kedada Hidan yang berlubang sehabis terkena tembakan Freed tadi.

"Ufufu~ kau terluka tuan" Ucap Akeno sambil melangkah mendekati Hidan.

"Dia tidak bisa mati Akeno-nee" Ucap Koneko datar dan sukses membuat langkah Akeno terhenti kemudian menoleh kearah Koneko.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Akeno tidak percaya, namun hanya dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Koneko.

Akeno yang melihat bahwa Koneko tidak berbohongpun kembali menoleh kearah Hidan yang masih memandang bingung ia dan Koneko sedari tadi, kemudian Akeno memandang luka yang berada didada Hidan tersebut.

"ara ara kau dari mana asalnya tuan" Tanya Akeno sambil memandang Hidan.

Hidan yang merasa ditanyaipun kemudian memandang Akeno kemudian menjawab.

"Asalku tidaklah penting, dan yang terpenting adalah sekarang aku berada dimana?" Jawab Hidan yang membuat Akeno mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengar jawaban Hidan yang Akeno asumsikan bahwa dia tidak berasal dari tempat ini.

"Apakah kau bukan berasal dari sini?" Ucap Akeno pelan kepada Hidan.

"Entahlah...Aku juga belum mengetahuinya dengan pasti" Balas Hidan.

"Orang Yang aneh... Mungkin aku harus memberi tahu Rias nanti" Batin Akeno sehabis mendengar perkataan Hidan barusan.

"Baiklah tuan...kalau begitu nan-!"

Blaaar!

"Shite!"

Percakapan batin Akeno buyar saat melihat dan mendengar tembok yang dibuat sandaran oleh Hidan tiba tiba jebol seperti terkena serangan dan juga Suara sumpah serapah Hidan yang sudah entah keberapa kalinya karena mendapat cobaan yang membuat kesabarannya hilang diambil Jashin.

"kembalikan Asia brengsek!"

Terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam kepulan debu yang masih menutupi sipeneriak tersebut, namun Akeno sudah tau pasti siapa yang berteriak seperti itu.

"Hmm...dalam mimpimu iblis keparat" Balas sosok yang diteriaki oleh seseorang tadi.

"Breng-!"

"Brengsek!" Teriakan seorang tadi langsung terhenti dan semua mahluk yang ada disana perhatiannya teralihkan menuju tumpukan batu bata yang mulai terangkat seperti ada seseorang dibawahnya, dan benar saja beberapa detik kemudian dari bawah tumpukan tersebut keluar Hidan yang didahinya telah dipenuhi oleh perempatan dan tubuhnya yang bergetar.

"Siapa yang menghancurkan tembok ini?" Tanya Hidan datar dan memandang dua sosok yang baru saja datang ketempat itu dengan menghancurkan tembok yang menjadi sandaran Hidan tadi.

"Aku manusia lemah" Jawab sosok perempuan bersayap gagak yang sedang melayang dengan nada meremehkan kearah Hidan.

Hidan hanya memandang tajam sosok perempuan tersebut dan dengan perlahan Hidan mulai mengambil sabit bermata tiga dan menghunuskanya kearah wanita tersebut.

"Kau akan kujadikan persembahan untuk Jashin" Ucap Hidan pelan.

"Brengsek cepat kembalikan Asia!"

Hidan menoleh kesamping untuk melihat seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang barusan berteriak dan ingin melesat kearah wanita tersebut namun dengan cepat Hidan memegang pundaknya yang langsung ditatap bingung oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Biarkan aku yang mengurusnya, Jashin akan murka jika persembahanya diganggu" Ucap Hidan pelan.

Sedangkan pemuda tersebut hanya bingung saat mendengar perkataan Hidan barusan ,apalagi saat mendengar kat ' Jashin dan persembahan' seperti penyihir saja, namun pemuda itu hanya mengangguk dan melangkah mundur namun sebelum melangkah mundur ia sempat berbicara kepada Hidan sambil menunjuk kearah dalam Gereja, lebih tepatnya kearah Gadis bersurai pirang yang sedang diikat.

"Tolong selamatkan Asia-chan" Ucap pemuda tersebut sedangkan Hidan hanya memandang kearah gadis yang diikat tersebut kemudian kembali memandang Pemuda tersebut.

"Aku tidak janji" Balas Hidan kemudian mulai melangkah maju mendekati wanita gagak tersebut.

"Siap merasakan sakit ha?" Tanya Hidan sambil menyeringai.

"Kau yang akan merasakan sakit manusia lemah!" Balas wanita gagak tersebut sambil melemparkan sebuah cahaya menurut Hidan atau yang menurut Akeno adalah Tombak cahaya kearah Hidan.

Wussh!

Duar!

Duar!

"Matilah!" ucap Wanita gagak tersebut saat melihat Bahwa Hidan tidak menghindar saat dia serang tadi, namun Wanita itu terdiam dan shock saat mendengar suara Hidan dari arah atasnya, dan wanita gagak itu harus kembali shock saat melihat Hidan yang berdiri diatap gereja layaknya atapnya itu seperti lantai, bahkan seluruh mahluk disana juga memandang Hidan shock.

"huuh...untung aku menghindar, kalau tidak bisa terpencar seluruh anggota tubuhku ini, sedangkan Kakuzu yang bertugas menyatukan tubuhku saja sudah tidak ada" Ucap Hidan dari atas langit langit Gereja.

"Dia bukan " Ucap Wanita bersurai merah yang sedari tadi menonton pertarungan didepanya itu.

"Matilah!" Teriak Hidan yang melesat kearah Wanita gagak tersebut sambil menebaskan sabit bermata tiganya.

Wussh!

Trankk!

 **¤FBC¤**

Yo! Uchida kembali lagi! Ini fic hasil Karangan yang tiba tiba muncul, namun masih bingung apakah pantas ? Saranya ya... Dan untuk pair, disini Hidan mungkin akan menjones sampai akhir jika tamat :p.

 _ **.Jashin Belong's Uchida tokugawa.**_

 _ **.Thanks Read fic Uchida tokugawa.**_

 **-SAYONARA-**


	2. Chapter 2

**¤Happy Read¤**

 _ **Op' Ost: Go! (Flow)**_

 _ **Warning: Immortal human, Occ, abal", geje, Garing,Agama sesat ,dll.**_

 **¤Uchida tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 **~JASHIN~**

 **Summary:**

Hidan yang immortal serta telah hampir ribuan tahun terkubur karena ulah Shikamaru saat dulu melawanya akhirnya kembali bangkit saat lubang tanah yang menguburnya tiba tiba saja bercahaya dan membuat tubuhnya kembali utuh yang ia percayai bahwa itu adalah berkah dari dewa Jashin, namun saat ia mengetahui bahwa dunia ini sudah berbeda dengan dunia shinobi dulu membuatnya penasaran dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkelana dan juga menyebarkan agama Jashinya!

Bagaimanakah kisah Hidan didunianya yang baru itu?

 _Chapter II_

 _(Friends? Or enemy?)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Tolong selamatkan Asia-chan" Ucap pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut sedangkan Hidan hanya memandang kearah gadis yang diikat tersebut kemudian kembali memandang Pemuda tersebut.

"Aku tidak janji" Balas Hidan kemudian mulai melangkah maju mendekati wanita gagak tersebut.

"Siap merasakan sakit ha?" Tanya Hidan sambil menyeringai.

"Kau yang akan merasakan sakit manusia lemah!" Balas wanita gagak tersebut sambil melemparkan sebuah cahaya menurut Hidan atau yang menurut Akeno adalah Tombak cahaya kearah Hidan.

Wussh!

Duar!

Duar!

"Matilah!" ucap Wanita gagak tersebut saat melihat Bahwa Hidan tidak menghindar saat dia serang tadi, namun Wanita itu terdiam dan shock saat mendengar suara Hidan dari arah atasnya, dan wanita gagak itu harus kembali shock saat melihat Hidan yang berdiri diatap gereja layaknya Reptile cicak, bahkan seluruh mahluk disana juga memandang Hidan shock.

"huuh...untung aku menghindar, kalau tidak, tubuhku ini bisa terpisah pisah, sedangkan Kakuzu yang bertugas menyatukan tubuhku saja sudah tidak ada" Ucap Hidan dari atas langit langit Gereja.

"Dia bukan manusia sembarangan" Ucap Wanita bersurai merah yang sedari tadi menonton pertarungan didepanya itu.

"Matilah!" Teriak Hidan yang melesat kearah Wanita gagak tersebut sambil menebaskan sabit bermata tiganya.

Wussh!

Trankk!

"Jangan harap kau bisa membunuhku manusia lemah" Ejek si wanita gagak yang sedang menangkis sabetan sabit Hidan dengan tombak cahayanya tersebut.

Hidan yang mendengar perkataan dari wanita gagak tersebut hanya diam dan semakin kuat mendorong sabitnya hingga membuat tombak cahaya milik wanita gagak tersebut retak yang tidak berapa lama kemudian hancur berkeping keping.

Krak!

Krak!

"Hm..lumayan untuk manusia sepertimu"

Crassh!

Si wanita gagak tersebut langsung menghindar kebelakang saat tombak yang ia gunakan untuk menahan serangan Hidan hancur dan harus rela saat lengan kirinya terkena sedikit goresan sabit Hidan yang membuatnya sedikit meringis perih.

"Hahaha! Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku manusia rendahan! Dengan bantuan Secred Gear yang kudapatkan ini ,semua jenis luka dapat dengan mudah disembuhkanya!" Tawa wanita tersebut sambil menunjukan luka bekas sabetan sabit Hidan yang dengan perlahan mulai tertutup seperti sedia kala.

Sedangkan Hidan yang mendengar serta melihat yang ditunjukan wanita gagak tersebut hanya menyeringai dan semakin lebar seringainya saat melihat ada setetes darah diujung sabitnya dan dengan perlahan Hidan mendekatkan Sabitnya kearah mulutnya kemudian dengan perlahan menjilat tetes darah tersebut dan setelah itu kembali menatap wanita gagak dengan seringai mengejek.

"Jadi kau dapat mempunyai kemampuan Regenerasi ya, namun apakah kau bisa meregenerasikan luka ini hm?" Ucap Hidan pelan yang dengan perlahan tubuhnya mulai berwarna hitam pekat dengan aksen garis putih dibagian tubuhnya menyerupai tengkorak dan kemudian melangkah menuju kearah pintu gereja serta menjauhi wanita gagak tersebut.

Wanita gagak tersebut bingung melihat tingkah Hidan dan juga sedikit menaikan alis saat merasakan energi asing yang mulai memasuki tubuh Hidan saat memasuki mode terlarangnya.

"Kau mau kabur ha!" Teriak wanita gagak tersebut sambil memandang Hidan remeh.

Hidan hanya diam tidak menjawab perkataan wanita tersebut,Setelah beberapa saat Hidan menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia melihat sebuah lambang yang ia gambar saat melawan pendeta gila beberapa saat yang lalu itu, dan dengan pelan kemudian Hidan melangkah memasuki kedalam pola lambang tersebut.

"Bersiaplah untuk menikmati hadiah dari Jashin-sama!" Teriak Hidan dengan seringai Psycho dan mengeluarkan sebuah batangan besi hitam entah dari mana.

Sedangkan wanita gagak tersebut hanya memandang remeh Hidan kemudian tertawa keras.

"Hahaha! Jangan bermimpi manusia hina, kau saja tidak dapat melukaiku!" Ejek wanita tersebut sedangkan Hidan semakin memperlebar seringainya, dan kemudian mengangkat batangan besi tersebut dan mengarahkanya ke jantungnya.

Sedangkan Koneko yang berada dipinggir dan sedang menonton acara pertarungan yang sudah dapat dipastikan siapa pemenangnya ini hanya memandang datar kemudian menggumakan sesuatu.

"Dia Abadi" Gumam Koneko pelan namun dapat didengar oleh Wanita bersurai merah yang berada disampingnya.

"Apa maksudmu Koneko?" tanya wanita tersebut penasaran.

"Lihat dan perhatikanlah Rias-Boucho" Jawab Koneko dengan pelan, sedangkan wanita yang bernama Rias itu kembali memandang kearah pertarungan Hidan.

Hidan yang sudah mengarahkan batangan besi tersebut kearah jantungnya kemudian menatap wanita gagak tersebut untuk terakhir kalinya dengan seringai mengejek.

"Matilah dengan tenang dan semoga amalmu diterima oleh Jashin-sama"

Crash!

Arrgggh!

 **¤Uchida¤**

"Asia! *hiks*, Aku gagal *hiks*" Suara tangis Issei yang gagal menyelamatkan nyawa Asia serta sambil memeluknya erat.

"Apakah benda ini yang dimiliki gadis itu?" Tanya Hidan yang melangkah mendekati Issei sambil melemparkan sebuah cincin dari genggamanya tanganya.

Issei yang melihat Benda yang dilemparkan oleh Hidan tersebut kemudian menangkapnya dan menggenggamnya erat sambil kembali terisak, sedangkan Hidan yang melihat adegan didepanya itu hanya terdiam ,namun perhatianya kembali teralihkan saat mendengar suara panggilan dari arah belakangnya dan saat ia menoleh ia melihat perempuan bersurai merah yang sedang mendekat kearahnya dan Issei.

"Pemuda-san kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya Rias yang khawatir kepada Hidan apalagi saat melihat cara ia membunuh wanita gagak itu dengan cara menusuk dadanya sendiri, meskipun menurut Hidan itu biasa baginya, namun bagi orang tertentu apalagi orang baru pertama kali melihat ritual teraebut ,itu hal yang mengerikan.

"Ah, aku baik bai-!"

"Boucho tolong selamatkan Asia!"

Perkataan Hidan terpotong saat dengan tiba tiba Issei yang sedang mendekap tubuh tak bernyawa Asia itu berteriak kepada Rias untuk menghidupkan Asia kembali menggunakan evil piece.

Rias yang mendengar permintaan pionnya itu terdiam sebentar memikirkannya dan beberapa menit kemudian ia tersenyum kearah Issei.

"Baiklah, bawa Asia kemari" Perintah Rias kepada Issei yang sedang terisak bahagia.

"Arigatou boucho" Ucap Issei pelan sambil membawa Asia mendekat kearah Rias.

Sedangkan Hidan yang merasa bahwa dirinya sudah mengetahui siapa pemilik energi yang ia rasakan dari luar gereja saat ia melintas beberapa saat yang lalu itu kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

" Ara ara~ kau mau kemana tuan sadis~ fufufu~"

Langkah Hidan kembali terhenti saat ia merasakan sebuah pelukan dilengan kanannya dan saat ia menoleh ia melihat seorang gadis bersurai dark blue yang diikat pony tile sedang tersenyum kearahnya sambil memeluk lengan kananya.

"Astaga, aku akan diadzab oleh jashin-sama jika sampai memikirkan hal mesum ini" batin nista Hidan yang sedikit berpikiran mesum saat merasakan kedua aset gadis yang sedang memeluk lenganya itu menempel dilenganya, kemudian dengan iman miliknya yang menurut Hidan sudah diberi berkah oleh Jashin-sama, ia kembali menoleh kearah gadis tersebut dan langsung nosebleed saat melihat gadis tersebut menjilat bibirnya erotis.

"T-to-tolong bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu?" Ucap Hidan yang terbata bata karena ia memang belum pernah merasakan hal yang seperti ini, bahkan di dunia shinobi dulu saja ia tidak pernah mendapatkan hal begini karena kegiatanya dulu hanya membunuh bunuh bunuh dan bunuh ,hanya itu saja dan tidak ada hal lain, sedangkan wanita yang memeluknya tadi hanya tertawa menggoda.

"Ufufufu baiklah tuan sadis, ku harap kau mau datang ke ruang klub kami tuan sadis~" Balas Wanita tersebut dengan nada sensual yang membuat Hidan kembali berkeringat dingin.

 _¤Skip time¤_

Sekarang Hidan sedang duduk bersandar disofa didalam ruang klub yang dikatakan oleh wanita yang bernafsu tinggi menurut pandangan Hidan, sedangkan dihadapanya sang wanita yang dikatakan bernafsu tinggi oleh Hidan tadi hanya tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan kata kata khasnya dan disebelah wanita tersebut ada Rias yang juga sedang menatap Hidan.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan bahwa kau ini mahluk apa hidan-san?" Tanya Rias sambil menatap Hidan.

Hidan yang mendengar pertanyaan Rias hanya tersenyum kecil, "Aku Hidan sang manusia penganut Jashin-sama terakhir didunia ini" Jawab Hidan bangga sambil membusungkan dadanya.

Perkataan Hidan barusan tersebut sukses membuat sweatdrope hampir seluruh penghuni ruangan itu sedangkan Rias hanya mengehela nafas kecil saat mengetahui orang dihadapanya ini masuk kategori bodoh seperti Issei namun memiliki kekuatan aneh.

"Maksudku kau ini mahluk apa sampai mempunyai kekuatan aneh seperti itu dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi kau tidak bisa mati" Ucap Rias yang kembali menjelaskan maksud pertanyaanya kepada Hidan.

"Bukankah sudahku jelaskan bahwa aku ini adalah manusia yang mendapatkan berkah dari Jashin-sama" Balas Hidan yang membuat Rias kembali menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Haah~ baiklah kalau begitu, jadi apa hal yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Desah Rias yang merasa bingung dengan jawaban Hidan tadi dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaan Hidan tentang dunia yang sekarang.

Hidan yang mendengar perkataan Rias barusan segera menatapnya serius sedangkan Rias yang melihat tatapan Hidan yang serius pun ikut serius juga.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kejadian apa saja yang terjadi selama ini?" Tanya Hidan.

Rias terdiam sebentar saat mendengar pertanyaan Hidan barusan kemudian memandang Hidan.

"Baiklah jika kau ingin mengetahuinya namun ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang" jelas Rias sedangkan Hidan hanya mengangguk pasti dan kemudian Rias menjelaskan seluruh peristiwa penting dan bersejarah yang terjadi didunia dan underworld, dimulai dari great war hingga sampai perang perebutan tahta dengan para iblis golongan lama.

Setelah hampir dua jam mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Rias akhirnya Hidan hanya bisa terdiam karena ia memikirkan suatu hal yang janggal dari kisah yang diceritakan oleh Rias barusan.

"Kenapa aku tidak mendengar kisah shinobi dan desa lainya ya, apakah aku ini memang benar didunia shinobi? Masih banyak hal yang belum kuketahui selama aku terkubur waktu itu" Batin Hidan yang bingung karena dari kisah Rias yang ia dengar hanya menceritakan tentang ke empat ras yang berperang ditambah oleh ras naga yang juga ikut berperang, namun hal yang masih mengganjal dalam pikiran Hidan adalah kemanakah para penduduk Shinobi? Apakah mereka dimusnahkan? Jangan menganggap remeh Shinobi, bahkan Seorang shinobi dapat memanggil dewa shininggami meskipun harus mengorbankan nyawa sang pengguna, jadi apakah yang terjadi selama ia terkubur?.

"Jadi apakah kau sudah mengerti?" Tanya Rias yang merasa bahwa penjelasanya sudah cukup untuk membuat Hidan mengerti.

Hidan hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian Tersenyum serta terkekeh pelan yang membuatnya ditatap bingung oleh Rias serta para penghuni klub penelitian ilmu gaib.

"Kau kenapa Hidan-san?" Tanya Rias dengan nada bingung.

Hidan yang ditatap bingung oleh Rias serta yang lainya pun hanya memperlebar seringainya, kemudian dengan pelan ia mulai berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap seluruh penghuni ruang klub.

"Aku hanya senang akhirnya si Nara itu musnah dan juga aku akhirnya bisa mengharumkan nama Jashin-sama dengan menyebarkannya kepada para penduduk termasuk kalian" Ucap Hidan bersemangat dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua matanya serta background yang seketika berubah menjadi pantai dengan ombak yang berdebur besar, sedangkan Semua penghuni klub tersebut hanya bisa sweatdrope massal bahkan Koneko sampai menjatuhkan rahangnya dan kiba yang memasang facepalm.

"Apakah ia penganut ajaran sesat yang taat" Batin Rias saat melihat serta mendengar ambisi dari seorang penggila jashin itu.

"Ara ara~ Ufufu~" Hanya itu respon yang dikeluarkan Akeno saat melihat Hidan barusan dan jangan lupakan sebuah biji keringat yang menggantung dibelakang kepala Akeno, sedangkan Issei yang sudah sadar dari acara sweatdropenya kemudian menatap Hidan.

"Apakah Jashin itu sebuah Agama atau organisasi,?" Tanya Issei kepada Hidan yang menoleh kearahnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan darinya.

"Jashin adalah sebuah Agama yang telah dianugrahi" Jawab Hidan dengan mata yang berapi api.

"Ah baiklah" Hanya itu respon Issei saat mendengar jawaban dari Hidan barusan.

Rias yang ingat tujuan utamanya kemudian menatap Hidan sambil tersenyum, "Apakah Kau mau masuk kedalam keluargaku?" Tanya Rias.

Sedangkan Hidan yang mendengar perkataan Rias barusan hanya terdiam sambil menatap kearah luar dari jendela, mungkin sipenganut jashin terakhir ini sedang memikirkan keuntungan dan kerugiannya jika ia memasuki keluarga Rias, sebab dari yang ia dengar dari cerita Rias tadi bahwa jika ia memasuki keluarga Rias maka ia akan direinkarnasi menjadi iblis, memang mungkin hidupnya abadi akan tetapi tanpa itupun ia sudah hidup abadi, dan setelah beberapa saat terdiam akhirnya Hidan menoleh menatap Rias.

"Aku menolaknya untuk saat ini, namun lihat saja untuk beberapa waktu kedepan" Ucap Hidan pelan sedangkan Rias yang mendengar perkataan tersebut hanya tersenyum.

"Ah tentu Hidan-san dan juga kau bisa tinggal diruang klub ini, jika kau mau" balas Rias yang juga menawarkan tempat untuk Hidan tinggal.

"Terimakasih semoga kau mendapat berkah dari jashin-sama" Ucap Hidan sambil bergaya ala ustad dan untuk terakhir kalinya seluruh penghuni klub tersebut harus dibuat sweatdrope oleh tingkah Hidan.

 **¤Uchida¤**

Pagi itu diruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib sudah berkumpul semua anggotanya termasuk Asia yang baru kemarin malam menjadi anggota klub, dan klub tersebut menjadi ramai saat Hidan yang tidak terima atas keputusan Rias dengan memasukannya kedalam academy.

"Apa apaan ini! Mengapa aku harus masuk academy hah?, asal kau tahu umurku ini sudah 100 tahun" Tolak Hidan sambil menatap Rias yang malah tersenyum.

"Dan usiaku hampir 1000tahun, Dan tetap sekolah" Balas Rias seringai kemenangan.

"Mesk- Apa!" Kalimat Hidan terputus saat mendengar usia Rias barusan, kemudian Ia bergumam pelan , "Baiklah Oba-chan" gumam Hidan pelan.

Twich!

Muncul perempatan didahi Rias saat mendengar perkataan terakhir Hidan yang mengatainya 'Oba-chan' kemudian dengan mata yang bersinar merah Rias menatap Hidan yang mulai berkeringat dingin, sedangkan Akeno hanya bisa mengatakan 'Ara ara/ Ufufufu' ketika melihat kejadian dihadapanya ini.

"Kau memanggilku apa tadi Hm?" Tanya Rias sambil tersenyum manis namun menurut Hidan itu adalah senyum yang lebih mengerikan dari senyum Orochimaru.

"T-tidak Oi" Balas Hidan sambil terbata.

"Enyahlah!"

"Gyaaaaa"

"Ara ara"

-At class-

"Jadi ini adalah ruang kelasmu Hidan-san" Ucap seorang Guru yang mengantar Hidan menuju kelasnya sehabis dari ruang kepala sekolah karena mendafar disekolah ini.

"Arigatou" Ucap Hidan pelan kemudian menghadap kearah pintu dan menghela nafas sebentar, "Demi Jashin-sama" Sambung Hidan pelan kemudian mengetuk pintu kelas tersebut.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Silahkan"

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari dalam kemudian Hidan langsung menggeser pintu tersebut dan memasukinya, saat memasukinya semua pandangan tertuju kepada Hidan sedangkan Guru yang mengajar dikelas tersebut hanya tersenyum saat murid baru yang dikatakan akan masuk kelas ini ternyata sudah tiba.

"Anak anak dia ini adalah murid pindahan baru dari palestina, dan kau silahkan perkenalkan diri" Ucap Guru tersebut yang menyuruh Hidan untuk memperkenalkan diri juga.

Hidan sedikit bingung saat mendengar perkataan guru tersebut yang mengatakanya berasal dari palestina, namun ia hanya diam dan lebih memilih mengagguk karena tidak ingin mendapatkan hal merepotkan dihari pertamanya sekolah.

"Perkenalkan Namaku Hidan , hobbyku adalah berdoa kepada Jashin-sama, ketidak sukaanku adalah hal yang menghina Jashin-sama dan juga jika menurut temanku dulu jika 'Seni adalah ledakan' maka menurutku 'Agama adalah Jashin' " Ucap Hidan memperkenalkan diri sedangkan seluruh penghuni kelas tersebut langsung sunyi seketika.

"Baiklah Hidan-san kau bisa duduk dibangku paling belakang" Ucap sang Guru yang terlebih dahulu sadar dari acara sweatdrope massal karena mendengar perkenalan Hidan barusan.

Sedangkan Disebelah bangku yang Hidan duduki terdapat seorang perempuan bersurai biru sepunggung yang sedari tadi menatap wajah Hidan dan saat Hidan membalas tatapanya ,perempuan tersebut langsung menunduk dengan wajah merona entah karena apa, Hidan hanya menaikan alis saat melihat tingkah aneh perempuan itu dan akhirnya Hidan memutuskan untuk berkenalan dengan perempuan tersebut.

"Yo~ perkenalkan namaku Hidan" Ucap Hidan menperkenalkan diri.

Perempuan tersebut tersentak dan kemudian gugup saat mendengar kalimat Hidan yang ingin berkenalan dengannya kemudian dengan nada gugup dan wajah yang merona perempuan tersebut membalas perkataan Hidan tanpa menatapnya.

"P-Perkenalkan namaku Esdeath, senang berkenalan denganmu Hidan-kun" Balas perempuan yang bernama Esdeath tersebut dengan nada yang pelan diakhir kalimatnya.

Hidan sedikit menaikan alisnya saat mendengar kalimat akhir perempuan yang bernama Esdeath tersebut, namun akhirnya lebih memilih tersenyum.

-Skip time-

Siang harinya tepat diatap sekolah tersebut terdapat sesosok manusia yang kita kenal dengan nama Hidan itu sedang berbaring sambil memandang langit cerah, namun acara bersantainya itu buyar saat mendengar suara langkah dari arah belakangnya, Hidan hanya diam saat mengetahui bahwa yang mendatanginya itu adalah teman sebangkunya.

"Ano Hidan-kun" Ucap Esdeath gugup saat melihat Hidan yang sedang bersantai itu.

"Nande?" Balas Hidan sambil melirik kearah Esdeath yang berdiri dibelakangnya dan dikedua tanganya sedang memegang Kotak bentou yang berukuran lumayan besar.

"Apakah kau sudah makan Hidan-kun? Jika belum maka aku menawarkan untukmu ini" Tawar Esdeath sambil menjulurkan Kotak Bentou kearah Hidan.

"Ah kebetulan sekali aku memang belum makan, Arigatou semoga kau mendapat anugerah Jashin-sama" Balas Hidan yang Berterimakasih sambil tersenyum kearahnya dan jangan ditanyakan lagi bagaimana keadaan Esdeath saat melihat senyuman Hidan, ia merona dan menunduk, memang Ini terdengar gila namun entah mengapa Ia bisa jatuh cinta pandangan pertama saat melihat Hidan.

Setelah mengucapkan kata terimakasih dan berdoa kemudian Hidan membuka kotak bentou tersebut dan mulai melahapnya sedangkan Esdeath hanya terdiam gugup disebelahnya.

"B-bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Esdeath gugup.

Sedangkan Hidan yang mendengar pertanyaan Esdeath tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Makananmu sungguh enak dan aku baru pertama kali memakan makanan seenak ini, pria yang akan menjadi suamimu pasti sangat beruntung" Ucap Hidan dengan mata yang berkobar dan background ruang angkasa.

Esdeath yang mendengar perkataan Hidan barusan semakin merona dan kemudian tersenyum manis dan melangkah menuju Hidan berniat untuk duduk disebelahnya namun naas karena saat ingin mendekat kearah Hidan, kaki Esdeath terkilir dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan karena tempat Hidan duduk adalah dibagian pinggir jadi akhirnya terjatuh dari gedung sekolah berlantai 5 itu

Kyaaaa!

"Esdeath!"

Tap!

Tap!

Wussh!

Hidan yang melihat Esdeath terjatuh dan terjun bebas dari gedung sekolah tersebut kotak bentounya kesembarang arah dan ikut melompat terjun ingin menyelamatkan teman sebangkunya tersebut.

Sedangkan dikelas XII A dilantai empat tempat Rias dan Akeno berada sedang kosong tidak ada pelajaran, Rias yang sedang diam entah memikirkan apa sambil memandang keluar jendela itu seketika shock+Sweatdrope saat dengan gerakan slow motion ia melihat Hidan yang terjun bebas dengan gaya seperti berenang seperti ingin menggapai sesuatu.

"Akeno ayo kita kebawah, aku merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu" Ajak Rias yang langsung diikuti Akeno.

Sedangkan Esdeath yang merasakan bahwa ia akan mati sebentar lagi hanya memejamkan matanya erat dan bersiap merasakan sakit yang luar biasa habis ini ,namun ia tidak merasakan hal tersebut dan malah merasakan hangat seperti dipeluk seseorang dan ketika ia memberanikan membuka matanya ia kembali merona dan menangis saat melihat bahwa ia telah dipeluk oleh Hidan dengan posisi Hidan dibawah dan Esdeath diatas.

"Dasar ceroboh" Ucap Hidan pelan sambil memeluk Esdeath.

Wusssh!

Braaak!

Ugh!

Suara saat tubuh Hidan membentur beton dengan keras dan ditambah tubuh Esdeath yang menindihnya dari atas.

"Hiks Hiks*

Esdeath hanya menangis sambil memeluk dada Hidan erat karena menyangka bahwa Hidan telah mati karena melindunginya.

"Oi jangan memeluku terlalu erat, itu membuatku sakit dan susah bernafas tahu" Ucap Hidan sambil merintih saat merasakan beberapa tulang punggungnya patah dan membutuhkan waktu agak lama untuk beregenerasi kembali, sedangkan Esdeath yang mendengar suara Hidan pun mendongak kemudian kembali menangis keras sambil memeluk Hidan.

"K-ku kira kau sudah mati Hidan-kun, tapu syukurlah" Ucap Esdeath lirih sambil masih sesenggukan.

"Tenang saj-"

Perkataan Hidan terputus saat merasakan hawa tidak mengenakan dari arah belakangnya dan benar saja saat menoleh ia melihat Rias yang menatapnya dengan tampang yakuza yang bersiap menghabisi mangsanya.

"B-bisa ku jelaskan" ucap Hidan terbata.

 **¤FBC¤**

Yo! Bagaimana? Jelek? Gomen ^^

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca ficku ya~

 **End ost: Goya no Machiawase (Hello sleepwalker)**

 _ **.Jashin Belong's Uchida tokugawa.**_

 _ **.Thanks Read fic Uchida tokugawa.**_

 **-SAYONARA-**


	3. Chapter 3

**¤Happy Read¤**

 _ **Op' Ost: VIVID (May'in) ost Blood lad**_

 _ **Warning: Immortal human, Occ, abal", geje, Garing,Agama sesat ,dll.**_

 **¤Uchida tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 **~JASHIN~**

 **Summary:**

Hidan yang immortal serta telah hampir ribuan tahun terkubur karena ulah Shikamaru saat dulu melawanya akhirnya kembali bangkit saat lubang tanah yang menguburnya tiba tiba saja bercahaya dan membuat tubuhnya kembali utuh yang ia percayai bahwa itu adalah berkah dari dewa Jashin, namun saat ia mengetahui bahwa dunia ini sudah berbeda dengan dunia shinobi dulu membuatnya penasaran dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkelana dan juga menyebarkan agama Jashinya!

Bagaimanakah kisah Hidan didunianya yang baru itu?

Chapter III

(My Girlfriend)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang harinya tepat diatap sekolah tersebut terdapat sesosok manusia yang kita kenal dengan nama Hidan itu sedang berbaring sambil memandang langit cerah, namun acara bersantainya itu buyar saat mendengar suara langkah dari arah belakangnya, Hidan hanya diam saat mengetahui bahwa yang mendatanginya itu adalah teman sebangkunya.

"Ano Hidan-kun" Ucap Esdeath gugup saat melihat Hidan yang sedang bersantai itu.

"Nande?" Balas Hidan sambil melirik kearah Esdeath yang berdiri dibelakangnya dan dikedua tanganya sedang memegang Kotak bentou yang berukuran lumayan besar.

"Apakah kau sudah makan Hidan-kun? Jika belum maka aku menawarkan untukmu ini" Tawar Esdeath sambil menjulurkan Kotak Bentou kearah Hidan.

"Ah kebetulan sekali aku memang belum makan, Arigatou semoga kau mendapat anugerah Jashin-sama" Balas Hidan yang Berterimakasih sambil tersenyum kearahnya dan jangan ditanyakan lagi bagaimana keadaan Esdeath saat melihat senyuman Hidan, ia merona dan menunduk, memang Ini terdengar gila namun entah mengapa Ia bisa jatuh cinta pandangan pertama saat melihat Hidan,padahal jika ia digoda bahkan disentuh pria asing, ia tak segan sampai membunuhnya :v

Setelah mengucapkan kata terimakasih dan berdoa kemudian Hidan membuka kotak bentou tersebut dan mulai melahapnya sedangkan Esdeath hanya terdiam gugup disebelahnya.

"B-bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Esdeath gugup.

Sedangkan Hidan yang mendengar pertanyaan Esdeath tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Makananmu sungguh enak dan aku baru pertama kali memakan makanan seenak ini, pria yang akan menjadi suamimu pasti sangat beruntung" Ucap Hidan dengan mata yang berkobar dan background ruang angkasa.

Esdeath yang mendengar perkataan Hidan barusan semakin merona dan kemudian tersenyum manis dan melangkah menuju Hidan berniat untuk duduk disebelahnya namun naas karena saat ingin mendekat kearah Hidan, kaki Esdeath terkilir dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan karena tempat Hidan duduk adalah dibagian pinggir jadi akhirnya terjatuh dari gedung sekolah berlantai 5 itu

Kyaaaa!

"Esdeath!"

Tap!

Tap!

Wussh!

Hidan yang melihat Esdeath terjatuh dan terjun bebas dari gedung sekolah tersebut segera melempar kotak bentounya kesembarang arah dan ikut melompat terjun ingin menyelamatkan teman sebangkunya tersebut.

Sedangkan dikelas XII A dilantai empat tempat Rias dan Akeno berada sedang kosong tidak ada pelajaran, Rias yang sedang diam entah memikirkan apa sambil memandang keluar jendela itu seketika shock+Sweatdrope saat dengan gerakan slow motion ia melihat Hidan yang terjun bebas dengan gaya seperti berenang seperti ingin menggapai sesuatu.

"Akeno ayo kita kebawah, aku merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu" Ajak Rias yang langsung diikuti Akeno.

Sedangkan Esdeath yang merasakan bahwa ia akan mati sebentar lagi hanya memejamkan matanya erat dan bersiap merasakan sakit yang luar biasa habis ini ,namun ia tidak merasakan hal tersebut dan malah merasakan hangat seperti dipeluk seseorang dan ketika ia memberanikan membuka matanya ia kembali merona dan menangis saat melihat bahwa ia telah dipeluk oleh Hidan dengan posisi Hidan dibawah dan Esdeath diatas.

"Dasar ceroboh" Ucap Hidan pelan sambil memeluk Esdeath.

Wusssh!

Braaak!

Ugh!

Suara saat tubuh Hidan membentur beton dengan keras dan ditambah tubuh Esdeath yang menindihnya dari atas.

"Hiks Hiks*

Esdeath hanya menangis sambil memeluk dada Hidan erat karena menyangka bahwa Hidan telah mati karena melindunginya. (dan seketika langit langsung mendung dan turunlah hujan dengan lebat bahkan sangat lebat yang membuat tubuh hidan terbang keangkasa tertiup angin dan kemudian tersambar petir)

*Hidan : Njiiirrrr sadis amat nasib gw*

*Author: :v :v :v *

*Back to story*

"Oi jangan memeluku terlalu erat, itu membuatku sakit dan susah bernafas tahu" Ucap Hidan sambil merintih saat merasakan beberapa tulang punggungnya patah dan membutuhkan waktu agak lama untuk beregenerasi kembali, sedangkan Esdeath yang mendengar suara Hidan pun mendongak kemudian kembali menangis keras sambil memeluk Hidan.

"K-ku kira kau sudah mati Hidan-kun, tapi syukurlah" Ucap Esdeath lirih sambil masih sesenggukan.

"Tenang saj-"

Perkataan Hidan terputus saat merasakan hawa tidak mengenakan dari arah belakangnya dan benar saja saat menoleh ia melihat Rias yang menatapnya dengan tampang yakuza yang bersiap menghabisi mangsanya.

"B-bisa ku jelaskan" ucap Hidan terbata.

"Jelaskan tentang apa hm?" Balas Rias pelan sedangkan Hidan semakin berkeringat dingin karena merasa terpojok, "Sepulang sekolah datanglah keruang klub bersama Esdeath, dia pasti butuh banyak penjelasan tentang kenapa kau tidak mati sehabis terjatuh dari lantai 5" Sambung Rias pelan kemudian melangkah kembali kedalam kelas.

"Tentu" Balas Hidan yang masih terlentang karena diatas tubuhnya masih ada Esdeath yang sesenggukan sambil memeluknya.

"Bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu Esdeath, kita dilihat banyak orang lho" Ucap Hidan pelan sambil menepuk pundak Esdeath yang membuat si empu mendongak menatap Hidan sebentar kemudian menatap sekelilingnya dan memang benar kata Hidan bahwa mereka sedang dilihat oleh banyak Orang dan kemudian Esdeath menundukan wajahnya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah berwarna merah padam karena malu.

"Haah lumayan pegal pegal juga" Ucap Hidan pelan yang sudah berdiri sambil menepuk nepuk bagian belakang celananya ingin membersihkan debu sehabis ia terjatuh tadi, seusai itu kemudian Hidan menoleh kearah Esdeath yang masih menunduk dibelakangnya.

"Ayo kembali kekelas Esdeath" Ajak Hidan, sedangkan Esdeath hanya mengagguk kecil kemudian memegang bagian belakang baju Hidan dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tidak sampai dua menit Hidan berjalan akhirnya Hidan sampai didepan sebuah kelas yang ia ketahui bahwa itu kelas yang ia tempati sama seperti Esdeath.

"Telat sekalinya ya, ah biarlah" Ucap Hidan pelan ketika melihat bahwa kelas yang akan ia masuki itu sudah memulai kegiatan belajar mengajarnya, dan kemudian dengan agak keras Hidan mengetuk pintu kelas tersebut.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Sreek!

"Maaf kami terlambat Sensei"

Suara Hidan yang membuka pintu seusai mengetuknya dan kemudian membungkuk hormat diikuti Esdeath untuk meminta maaf karena terlambat dan juga mereka berdua langsung jadi perhatian seisi kelas, karena banyak yang mengaggap mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih.

Sedangkan sang Sensei hanya mengehela nafas sejenak kemudian mengangguk mengizinkan Hidan dan Esdeath untuk masuk yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hidan.

"Nah kalau begitu kalian buka buku paket sejarah kalian halaman 234 dan kerjakan soal A sampai selesai" Perintah sang Sensei kepada semua murid nya yang kemudian dilaksanakan oleh semu murid kelas itu.

-Skip time-

Sore harinya saat pulang Sekolah dan juga tak lupa Hidan serta Esdeath datang ke klub Rias untuk mendapat penjelasan kejadian tadi siang setelah itu kemudian Hidan memutuskan untuk keluar mencari angin karena bosan dan sebelum pergi ia juga sudah berbicara kepada Rias kalau ia akan pergi keluar untuk mencari angin atau istilah gaulnya adalah jalan jalan.

"Dunia ini sungguh aneh, bahkan aku tidak dapat merasakan keberadaan chakra dalam radius beberapa kilometer dari kota ini, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi selama aku terkubur? Yang terakhir aku ingat adalah ketika aku diedo tensei oleh kabuto waktu penyerangan didesa suci itu" Ucap Hidan entah pada siapa yang sekarang ini sedang berjalan pelan diarea taman yang sudah sepi pengunjung karena hari sudah mulai gelap menandakan malam akan tiba, namun perhatian Hidan teralihkan ketika mendengar sebuah teriakan dari arah sampingnya dan ketika ia menoleh kearah sumber suara ia melihat seorang wanita yang sedang ingin diperkosa oleh seorang pria yang sekarang sedang berusaha melepas kancing kemeja wanita tersebut, sedangkan Hidan yang melihat hal tersebut kemudian dengan langkah pelan menghampiri pria bejat tersebut.

"Hoi~ Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hidan yang berada hanya selangkah dari pria yang sekarang masih memunggunginya itu dan masih melakukan Aksin bejatnya sedangkan sang wanita yang melihat Hidan berusaha meminta tolong dengan berteriak dan membuat sipria bejat itu tersadar bahwa dibelakangnya terdapat seseorang kemudian pria tersebut menoleh dan menemukan Hidan yang tersenyum manis kearahnya namun didahinya sudah banyak perempatan menonjol yang membuktikan bahwa senyumnya kali ini bukanlah senyum malaikat melainkan senyum shininggami.

"S-Siapa k-!"

Buagh!

"ugh!"

Perkataan Pria tersebut terputus ketika dengan keras Hidan langsung menghadiahi pipi pria tersebut dengan bogemnya yang membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter dan akhirnya menabrak sebuah pohon.

"T-temee! (Brengsek) " ucap Pria yang tadi terkena bogem mentah Hidan berusaha untuk bangkit dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kemudian berlari kearah Hidan sambil menghunuskan pisau yang berada ditanganya itu tepat kearah jantung Hidan.

Jleb!

Suara pisau yang menancap tepat dijantung Hidan sedangkan pria yang menusuknya hanya menyeringai namun seringainya luntur seketika saat melihat Hidan yang bukanya merasa kesakitan karena tubuhnya tertusuk pisau malah menatapnya malas seakan pisau yang menusuknya itu tidak memberi rasa sakit sama sekali pada tubuhnya.

"Kau membuatku bosan" Ucap Hidan malas sambil menatap pria yang menusuknya itu datar sedangkan pria yang menusuknya tadi semakin kaget dan kembali menusukan pisaunya berulang kali.

Jleb!

Jleb!

Jleb!

"Hoaam~"

Hidan yang melihat si pria tadi menusukan pisaunya berkali kali hanya menguap lebar sambil menatap malas pria dihadapanya ini.

"S-siapa kau ini? S-setan!" Tanya pria tersebut ketakutan karena Hidan tidak mati ketika jantungnya ditusuk dan akhirnya pria tersebut lari terbirit birit meninggalkan Hidan dan juga perempuan yang akan diperkosanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Njir...Hidan sang penganut Jashin-sama tertaat ini dibilang setan, dasar aneh" Ucap Hidan Narsis dan kemudian Hidan menoleh kearah Wanita yang masih duduk terdiam dibelakangnya dan hanya melihat dalam diam mulai sedari tadi.

"Nah kau sekarang sudah aman, cepatlah pulang" Ucap Hidan pelan sambil menatap wanita itu dengan tersenyum.

"A-arigatou" Balas perempuan itu pelan kemudian melangkah pergi dari hadapan Hidan.

Hidan yang melihatnya sudah pergi kemudian berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya namun terhenti ketika ia melihat noda darah yang merembes diarea dadanya dan juga jika ia kembali berjalan kemudian banyak dilihat orang ia bisa disangka korban pembunuhan, akhirnya Hidan melangkah kembali kekuoh academy.

Sesampainya dikuoh tepatnya didepan ruangan penelitian ilmu gaib, Hidan yang berniat masuk dan akan memegang gagang pintu terhenti ketika mendengar teriakan kemarahan seorang perempuan yang ia yakini adalah suara Rias yang sepertinya sedang marah.

-At club-

Rias dan seluruh budaknya tidak menyangka bahwa malam ini mereka akan kedatangan sang phenex muda atau yang lebih mudah dikenal dengan nama Raiser calon suami Rias, dan sudah ditolak Rias mentah mentah namun para tetua dari clan nya tetap memaksanya untuk menerima lamaran phenex muda itu yang akhirnya Rias tidak bisa berkutik dan menerima lamaran tersebut.

"Selamat malam Rias sayang" Ucap Raiser yang baru muncul diruangan klub tersebut sambil menyeringai kearah Rias yang memandangnya jijik.

"Mau apa kau datang kesini Raiser?" Tanya Rias dengan nada tidak suka, sedangkan Raiser yang mendengar pertanyaan Rias barusan hanya tertawa pelan dan kemudian tersenyum kearah Rias.

"Apakah salah jika seorang calon suamimu melihat keadan calon istrinya?" Balas Raiser pelan kemudian mulai melangkah mendekati Rias yang sedang duduk disofa dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Cih! Aku menolak pertunangan itu Raiser! Jangan harap dan juga aku sudah mempunyai seorang pacar" Ucap Rias marah dan diakhir kalimatnya ia menyeringai ketika mengatakan "kekasih" dan juga ditatap bingung oleh Akeno dan juga Koneko karena setahu mereka Rias belum mempunyai kekasih.

"Siapa kekasih Boucho?" Batin Akeno dan Koneko bersamaan.

Raiser yang mendengar bahwa Rias sudah mempunyai kekasih awalnya kaget namun beberapa saat kemudian kembali tersenyum namun senyumnya kali ini terkesan mengejek.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih Rias, yang terpenting kau sudah menjadi tunanganku dan jika kekasihmu itu ingin merebutmu dariku aku tinggal memusnahkannya saja, dan juga aku ini Abadi serta tak terkalahkan Rias" Ejek Raiser sambil menatap Rias yang marah.

"Kau belum bertemu dan melawan Hidan-senpai hm" Ucap Koneko pelan bahkan seperti bisikan yang membuat dirinya ditatap oleh seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut,Sedangkan Raiser yang mendengar perkataan Koneko barusan tertawa keras.

"Hahahha! Siapa lagi Hidan itu ha? Apakah mahluk lemah yang kalian banggakan atau salah satu budak lemahmu Rias?" Tanya Raiser sambil memandang Rias yang memandangnya tajam.

"Kau salah besar jika ber-!"

"Cukup Raiser! Jika kau hanya ingin mengejek pa-!"

Cklek!

"ada apa ini ribut-ribut?"

Perkataan Koneko terpotong oleh suara Rias yang sudah memasuki fase emosi dan akhirnya seluruh penghuni klub tersebut diam ketika pintu ruangan klub terbuka dan menampakan sosok Hidan yang baru kembali dari jalan jalannya dan memandang mereka semua dengan tatapan bingung,sedangkan Rias yang melihat Hidan kembali kemudian dengan senyuman manisnya ia menghampiri Hidan dan memeluknya.

"Ia adalah pacarku Raiser" Ucap Rias yang sedang memeluk Hidan sambil tersenyum mengejek kearah Raiser yang menatap Hidan tajam, sedangkan Akeno dan Koneko hanya bisa sweatdrope melihat tingkah kingnya ini.

Hidan yang akan bertanya apa yang terjadi sebenarnya harus kembali bungkam saat mendapat tatapan memohon dan tajam dari Rias yang sekarang sedang memeluknya ini, dan akhirnya Hidan hanya diam dan berniat akan meminta penjelasan dari Rias ketika masalah ini sudah selesai.

"Jadi manusia rendahan ini adalah pacarmu hah?, dasar mahluk rendahan" tanya Raiser sambil memandang Hidan remeh sedangkan Hidan hanya diam tidak membalas perkataan Raiser namun ia juga membalas tatapan Raiser tersebut.

"memangnya kenapa jika aku pacarnya hah? Yakitori?" Ucap Hidan pelan yang diakhir kalimatnya terdapat kalimat ejekan yang membuat hampir seluruh penghuni klub itu tertawa sedangkan Raiser hanya bisa memandang tajam Hidan karena berani mengejeknya.

"berani sekali kau mengejekku rendahan? Kau ingin dimusnahkan ya?" Ancam Raiser yang sekarang ditangan kanannya telah tercipta api sedangkan Hidan hanya menguap kecil saat mendengar ancaman Raiser barusan.

"Majulah" tantang Hidan sambil menyeringai.

Raiser yang sudah naik pitam kemudian melesat diikuti oleh beberapa budaknya maju kearah Hidan dengan tinjunya yang sudah terlapisi api itu dan berniat memukul Hidan tepat diwajahnya, namun beberapa senti meter sebelum tinju itu mengenai wajah Hidan tiba tiba saja dari arah bawah Raiser tercipta balok es yang membuatnya membeku dan terkurung dalam balok es tersebut tepat dihadapan Hidan.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau melukai Hidan-kun seujung kuku pun brengsek!" Ucap seseorang dari arah cendela yang menurut Hidan adalah suara perempuan dan ketika Hidan dan seluruh penghuni klub tersebut menoleh keasal suara mereka bisa melihat wanita bersurai biru muda keungu unguan yang sedang memegang pedang serta tersenyum sadis kearah Raiser yang membeku.

"E-esdeath" Ucap Hidan tergagap karena tidak menyangka bahwa teman sebangkunya ini juga mempunyai kekuatan aneh.

"Raiser-sama" jerit para budak Raiser yang khawatir akan keselamatan tuanya yang sekarang sedang membeku dihadapan Hidan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Oni-sama?" tanya seorang perempuan dengan gaya rambut menyerupai bor tersebut dengan nada tajam kearah Esdeath, sedangkan Esdeath yang medengar perkataan gadis tersebut hanya memandangnya datar.

"Aku hanya memberi sedikit pelajaran kepada iblis tidak tahu sopan santun ini" jawab Esdeath pelan dan membuat gadis yang bertanya tadi terdiam karena memang benar bahwa kakaknya ini bertinglah tidak sopan sejak awal kedatanganya diruangan ini.

Ruangan tersebut kembali hening ketika muncul sebuah hologram sihir dilantai ruangan tersebut yang kemudian memunculkan seorang wanita bersurai putih yang menggunakan seragam maid.

"Maaf karena hamba terlambat Rias-sama" Ucap Maid tersebut kemudian memandang seluruh ruangan tersebut dan sempat terkaget ketika melihat bongkahan es yang membekukan seluruh tubuh Raiser tersebut.

"Tidak apa Grayfia" Balas Rias pelan, sedangkan Grayfia yang masih menatap bongkahan es yang mengurung Raiser itu kemudian kembali memandang Rias.

"Apakah itu ulah dari clan Sitri? Rias-sama?" tanya Grayfia sambil menunjuk bongkahan Es yang mengurung Raiser sedangkan Rias hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Grayfia barusan.

"Bukan itu-!"

"Itu ulahku memang ada masalah dengan itu?"

Perkataan Rias terpotong oleh perkataan Esdeath yang langsung menjawab pertanyaan Grayfia tadi tanpa harus dijelaskan oleh Rias, sedangkan Grayfia yang mendengar perkataan dari wanita yang masih belum dikenalnya itu kemudian menatapnya datar.

"Apakah kau tau bahwa melukai seorang bangsawan itu akan mendapat hukuman yang berat?" Ucap Grayfia datar kepada Esdeath yang juga memandangnya tak kalah datar.

"Jadi seorang bangsawan itu bebas melakukan apa saja terhadap rakyat kecil ya? Dan juga apakah bila seorang bangsawan yang menghina seseorang itu rendahan dapat dibiarkan begitu saja?" Balas Esdeath pelan namun auranya mulai merembes kemana mana bahkan sebagian lantai yang dipijaknya mulai membeku.

Sedangkan Grayfia sedikit kaget dengan tekanan kekuatan Esdeath yang tergolong besar dan kuat padahal ia hanya seorang manusia dan agar tidak terpojok akhirnya Grayfia juga menaikan intensitas auranya agar menyamai Esdeath, dan beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya Grayfia menghela nafas pelan dan memohon maaf atas kesalah Raiser kepada seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut serta tak lupa mengeluarkan Raiser dari bongkahan es tersebut dengan meminta maaf kepada Esdeath.

"Kalau begitu aku mohon permisi dulu" Ucap Grayfia yang pamit undur diri dan kemudian mulai menghilang kedalam sihir teleportasinya yang diikuti oleh budak Raiser,sedangkan Raiser masih pingsan dan saat berteleport pun ia dibawa oleh adiknya.

Setelah ruangan klub itu kembali seperti semula,Hidan pun akhirnya angkat suara dan bertanya sebenarnya apa yang terjadi karena sejak dari awal ia memang belum mengerti satu hal pun masalah yang terjadi.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Ucap pelan Hidan yang melangkah menuju sofa ruangan tersebut kemudian duduk yang diikuti oleh Esdeath yang juga duduk disebelah Hidan, Sedangkan Rias yang mendengar pertanyaan Hidan hanya menghela nafas perlahan kemudian menjelaskannya dari awal.

-Beberapa menit kemudian-

"Hmm jadi seperti itu" Hidan yang sudah mendengar penjelasan rinci dari Rias hanya manggut manggut kemudian pandanganya beralih kearah Esdeath yang duduk disebelahnya dan sekarang sedang menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Hidan.

"Dan juga untukmu Esdeath, aku baru mengetahui kalau kau mempunyai kekuatan spesial itu" Ucap Hidan pelan sambil menatap Esdeath yang sekarang juga sedang menatapnya.

Sedangkan Esdeath yang mendengar pertanyaan Hidan barusan kemudian duduk dengan normal dan menatap seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut dengan pelan.

"Aku hanya manusia yang diberkahi kekuatan oleh NYA dan jika kalian bertanya apakah ini sejenia Secred Gear, jawabanya adalah bukan" Jelas Esdeath yang membuatnya ditatap bingung oleh sebagian orang diklub tersebut.

"Kalau bukan Secred gear lalu apa Esdeath-san?" Tanya Akeno yang sedari tadi memang penasaran dengan kekuatan Esdeath sedangkan Rias hanya diam karena pertanyaannya sudah diwakili oleh Akeno barusan.

"Aku juga tidak terlalu mengetahuinya namun yang pasti adalah saat umurku 11 tahun aku tiba tiba saja sudah dapat kekuatan ini dan mulai melatihnya dan sejak saat itu aku mulai mengetahui rahasia dunia ini seperti adanya mahluk seperti iblis,malaikat,youkai dan yang lain" Jelas Esdeath panjang lebar sedangkan yang lain hanya mengagguk tanda mengerti penjelasan Esdeath barusan,Sedangkan Hidan yang mendengar penjelasan barusan hanya terdiam.

"Dunia ini semakin membuatku bingung, hah lebih baik aku tidur dan memikirkannya keesokan harinya" Batin Hidan santai yang kemudian bangkit dari acara duduknya dan berjalan kearah salah satu kamar diruang klub tersebut.

"Kalian lanjutkan saja acara kalian, aku mau beristirahat" Ucap Hidan pelan sebelum memasuki kamarnya, sedangkan yang lain hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Esdeath yang melihat kamar Hidan hanya terdiam namun tidak lama kemudian tiba tiba saja ia menyeringai karena mendapatkan sebuah ide entah itu apa dan dengan senyum manisnya Esdeath menatap kearah Rias.

"Anoo apakah aku boleh menginap disini Rias-san? Diluar sudah terlalu larut" Tanya Esdeath sambil menatap Rias dengan puppy eyes dan dibalas Rias dengan anggukan yang dengan segera kemudian Esdeath bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah kearah kearah kamar Hidan setelah itu memasukinya, Rias yang ingin mencegahnya langsung menghilangkan niatnya ketika pintu kamar Hidan berubah menjadi bongkahan es dan akhirnya Rias hanya menghela nafas pelan.

Sedangkan Hidan yang berada didalam kamar sekarang sedang tiduran dikasurnya sambil memejamkan mata, namun Hidan merasa aneh saat ia berguling kesamping dan wajahnya menabrak sesuatu benda kenyal yang ia belum ketahui itu dan ketika ia membuka kedua matanya ia dapat melihat Esdeath yang sedang tidur disampingnya dengan tersenyum manis dan yang lebih parahnya ia hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ayo bersenang senang! Hidan-kun"

Gyaaaaa!

 **¤FBC¤**

 **Yo! Bagaimana? Jelek? Gomen ^^**

 **Terimakasih sudah mau membaca ficku ya~**

 **End ost: Goya no Machiawase (Hello sleepwalker)**

 **.Jashin Belong's Uchida tokugawa.**

 **.Thanks Read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

 **-SAYONARA-**


End file.
